Quater Quell: Sibling Rivalry? More like Sibling Teamwork
by Principessa di Panem
Summary: Please just read it, and if you do, review please. I dont really get any reviews and I want to know what people think. Anyway, The next quarter quell is upon us, and this time, all siblings must go in. Who will win? NO DEATHS, T cuz its the HG, and suggested sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So the only review I got on my last story so far is about Mary Sues. Okay, here's the deal. They aren't Mary-Sues. In this Chapter I will talk about what happened that day that they all got their powers. Please, do not call my characters Mary-Sues. Every -one has a different way of looking at things, I am aware of this, but please, they are not Mary-Sues.**

_Andrew Karma was sitting on a train traveling from the Capitol around to each of the Districts. He had all 8 of his children with him. His oldest boy, Caden, a 16 year old, was sitting with his infant daughter Lucielle whom everyone called Lucy. His oldest daughter, Annastasia whom went by Annie, a 14 year old, was talking to Darius Raymond, who was 15, Andrew's friend's oldest boy. Danielle, or Dani, who had just turned 12 the day before, was reading a book on the past Hunger Games. Carter and Robert, 8 and 6 respectively, were playing cards with the twins, Emmiline who goes by Emily, and Evan and their friend Gabriel who goes by Gabe, all three were 4. They had just pulled into the District 3 station, their last stop before going home, when a reactor plant nearby blew. The radiation so powerful it knocked all of them to the ground. Andrew died upon impact, taking the full blast. The kids all were knocked out and rushed to a  
Capitol hospital. Caden was the first to awaken, his body surrounded by a bubble of water. The doctors were afraid that it would have suffocated him, but it in fact healed him quickly. If anyone brought water in the room, he felt more relaxed. The doctors started to run tests, wanting to find out what was going on in case the other children had similar things happen. Turned out that he could manipulate water, he had always loved swimming, but now he could control the water around him. Annie woke up next incased in ice. The doctors ran tests to see if maybe her powers were ice related, as her older brothers were water. They were, and Annie loved it. She had something that was uniquely her, something she didn't have to share with her sisters. Dani was next. Fire was dancing around her, making it look like she was wearing a dress made of it. It singed her hair and made it spike out. She loved it, and Dani didn't love a lot of things. Carter woke up half an hour after Dani. The plants in the room all giving their stored energy to heal him, and he, later, would return the favor. Robert who was just down the hall, cause the entire room to black out, the electricity flowing into his veins. Emily and Evan woke up at the same time. Emily drained all of the air out of the room, while Evan caused every emotion to go wild. Lucy, poor little Lucy, screamed when she woke up. The doctors hooked her up to a device where they could see what she saw, and what they saw shocked them. They saw Andrew, and the teenage girl that had gone missing. Lucy could speak to the dead and find the missing. Darius only got a boost in strength and Gabe was able to influence people into giving him what he wanted by talking. Three days later, they were all locked up. _

A scream, a laugh, a bright flash, pain, and warmth. I woke up screaming again. I looked over at the clock. 3:30 am. I had the memory dream again. I could remember it all like it was yesterday. Since the accident, we added one more to our little family. Darius and Gabe's little sister Maryanne who we all called Mary. It's been four years since the accident. When we were locked up, we were tortured. They wanted us to be normal or dead. I roll over, Darius' large frame turned towards me. I sigh softly, remembering the night just a few months ago, on my 18th birthday when he proposed. I lift my hand, touching the glass of water next to my bed, making some of it ice, and drink some. The torture, no matter how painful, actually enhanced our powers. I look over at the cots set up in our room. Lucy and Mary were fast asleep, seemingly not disturbed by my scream.

Dani comes in the room, her index finger lit up so she could see.

"You okay Annie? I heard you scream. Thought maybe you needed to talk."

"I'm fine Dani, thanks."

She just climbs in bed with me.

"I miss him Annie." She cries.

I rub her hair, which she dyed to make it look like the flames she controls.

"I miss him too Dan-Bug" I call her by the nick-name Dad made up for her when we were little.

We both fell back asleep, her in my arms, Darius' arms around me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awakened by a shift in the bed. Darius had to get up for his job as a Peacekeeper, and since it was the day of the reaping he had to go really early. As I was falling back to sleep, he kissed me on the head and left, I knew Caden went with him.

I was startled awake again later on in the morning, at about 7:30, by two light weights bouncing on my bed.

"ANNIE!" Two four year old girl voices called out, "We're hungry!"

"Lucy, Mary, don't bounce on my bed please."

They sat down, their eyes full of mischief. Since that was reaping day, I was going to make omelets for everyone.

"How about while I make breakfast, you two get dressed and wake everyone up?"

They ran off, the thought of food fueling them even more than their four year old hyperness.

I got dressed in a black dress with matching flats, and had a blue headband and sash that matched my eyes. I floated down the stairs and started on the omelets. Each one of us liked something different inside our omelets. Dani liked Sausage, cheese, and olive in hers, and since she was the oldest other than me right now, I made hers first, and when I turned around to call her down, she was already there, filling out the academy paperwork. She wore an outfit similar to mine, but her sash and headband were red, and she spiked her hair which she had dyed to look like fire.

Carter, next in age order, also the carnivore since he's all about conserving the planet; had Sausage, bacon, and ham. He wore black slacks, black shoes, and a green shirt.

Robert liked only sour cream and chives, and that was if he even ate an omelet, he would normally only have a bagel. He matched Carter, except his shirt was yellow.

Emily and Evan, even though they were twins, they were completely different when it came to food. Emily liked tomatoes, olives, and cheese in hers, and Evan liked bacon, cheese and chives. Emily's headband and sash were white, and Evans shirt was black.

Gabe only had cheese and sour cream in his omelet, and he wore a white shirt.

Mary and Lucy both wore pink dresses and white flats. They just had toast since we were almost out of time.

I ushered everyone out of the house to go check in, and since the rules had all changed since the 2nd rebellion, all we had to do was state our full name and I had to check in Darius and Caden.

When we got there we had to go in reverse age order. That meant Mary went first.

"Maryanne Estrella Raymond, age 4"

"Lucielle Diamond Karma, age 4"

"Gabriel Caden Raymond, age 8"

"Evan Daniel Karma, age 8"

"Emmiline Linda Karma, age 8"

"Robert Michael Karma, age 10"

"Carter Ryan Karma, age 12"

"Danielle Rose Karma, age 16"

"Annastasia Marie Karma, age 18. Also, Commander Darius Andrew Raymond, age 19, and General Caden Jackson Leonardo Karma, age 20."

We went into our gender specified areas since now everyone from age 5 and older is eligible for the reaping now that it is no longer death but a survivorish thing. We had to learn about the pre-dark days in school.

Anatola Jade, district 2's escort skipped the video that we now have to watch on our first day of school each year instead and went to the reaping bowls.

"Our tributes that are reaped are Emmiline Karma and Gabriel Raymond. Would you come up with your siblings please?" She commanded.

As we walked, Emily grumbled about being called Emmiline until I reminded her that dad chose it for her, and that even though it is an odd name, she should at least smile whenever she hears it before correcting whoever said it.

Emily grabbed the microphone and said all of our names in nickname form, knowing that if she had said Danielle, Dani would have fried something.

We didn't even wait for Anatola to "escort" us to the train, we just left. Thankfully we had, otherwise we would have missed the reaping recaps.

Alpha Greek, the master of ceremonies, was dressed to match her great-grandfather, Caesar Flickerman, with the blue dress that matched his suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this year's tributes!"

The photo reel started.

"From District One, Malachite Daniels-17 and Emerald Greene-18, Malachite's siblings are Topaz-20, Slate-19, and Gemini who goes by Gem-18, Rocky-10, and Ruby-9. Emerald only has a sister going with her, Peridot-19."

The photos are what showed us their age.

"From District Two, Emmiline Karma who goes by Emily-8 and Gabriel Raymond who goes by Gabe-8, Emily's siblings are General Caden-20, Annastasia who goes by Annie- 18, Danielle who goes by Dani-16, Carter-12, Robert-10, Evan-8, and Lucielle who goes by Lucy-4. Gabe's siblings are Commander Darius-19 and Maryanne who goes by Mary-4. Interesting fact, the Karma family's mother is none other than renowned stylist, Estrella Michaels."

We all gasped, Mother was alive, and took her last name back.

"District Three! Dayta Spark- 17 and Cable Rope- 12, both only have one sibling. Dayta has a twin sister named Electra and Cable has a younger sister named Techna-10.

District Four! Opal Rivers-8 and Tide Waters-12, Tide has a twin named Pearl, and Opal's older brother is Wave-17.

District Five is one of two districts that only have one family. A set of twins which we have just received word that they both have a very rare form of cancer, Atom and Alberta Powers-17.

District Six! Again with the small families, what do the outer districts just not want kids?" She laughed but the rest of us didn't. We knew why they only had two children; they didn't have money or the need for them.

"Their tributes are Minerva Cooper-21 and Apollo Martin-12, Minerva's Little brother is Ryan-19, and Apollo's little sister is Athena-11.

District Seven! They are the other District with only one family, Vine-19 and Oak-16 Taylor.

District Eight! Mason-14 and Eva-9 Colors and Cotton-20 and Silk-16 Marks, The Colors' are the children of District Eight's Mayor!

District Nine! We have a set of cousins; Barley-19 and Wheat-6 Lover are the cousins of Amber-12 and Rye-11 Fields.

District Ten! There is a slightly larger family, May-Belle-17, James- 12, and Lily-Flower -9 Rider and Stefan-20 and Amy-7 Dame.

District Eleven! Earth-14, Rue-13, Harvest-11, Iris-10, Lilac-9, Daisy-7 Orchard and James-17 and Apple-7 Field.

District Twelve! Oh My! It seems that this District won't let go of history so easily, they have Katniss-17, Primrose who goes by Prim-13, and Posy Hawthorne and their cousins, Gale-19, Peeta-18, and Rory-13 Mellark.

District Thirteen! This District doesn't use last names, so I will have to split this up somehow. First family is Sky-17, Solaris-15, Stella-15, and Luna-6. The second family is Robert-21 and Rose-5.

Last but not least, the Capitol! There are two very large families. The Olympians: Hera-22, Zeus-22, Hephaestus-21, Hestia-20, Chronus-20, Hades-19, Demeter-18, Hermes-18, Dionysus-17, Athena-16, Poseidon-16, Ares-15, Artemis-14, Apollo-13, Aprodite-13. They are joined by the Snows: Selene-21, Nike-19, Pan-18, Iris-17, Chaos-16, Hecate-15, Helios-14, Hebe-13, and Eros-12.

That's all for today, join me tomorrow for the tribute parade, and a special performance by none other than District Two's tribute, Annie Karma!"

With that she signed off, and we all just passed out on the couch.

**AN Sorry if it seems to ramble, I typed this in class and was rushed.**


End file.
